The Missing Energem
by Lily Hanson
Summary: A new Energem is found and lost.
1. Caved In

_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Dino Charge. This story is fan-made._

Kendall wasn't often out of the lab. She hardly ever left the museum. But today was an exception. Today, she needed to get away.

The search for energems had come to a very frustrating stop. Kendall tried everything to get even the faintest of readings, but it was all dead ends. She expected this search to end the same way, but figured getting out and having a look for herself wouldn't hurt. Normally, she brought a team with her. Either the qualified dig team the museum had on hand, or the Rangers. Today, she wanted some time to herself: a chance to focus on her work without interruptions.

The sun was hot, as was expected in the summer. Kendall wiped her brow, sure she had smeared some dirt on her face in the process, but she didn't care much. She set down her tools and walked to her tent, grabbing herself a drink.

Amber Beach was an amazing city. It was right by the ocean for those that enjoyed long summers by the beach, had plenty of festivals and fairs to keep its citizens entertained, and offered a lot of shops and services. Not to mention, the museum was a great attraction, pulling people in day after day. It was a great spot to learn, to observe, and with the cafe, teenagers found it was a nice place to hang out when the weather got really hot. However, though the museum did a lot for the city and for Kendall's bank account, it was hardly her favourite place in town.

What made Amber Beach so special to her was buried beneath the city. Kendall liked getting out to dig sites and uncovering the life that existed before her. Amber Beach was rich in fossils for those that knew where to look. Kendall knew exactly where to look, and often returned from digs with a truckload of new things to show off in the museum. Fortunately, too, because that meant there was always something new to show to her guests, and they could come back again and again and never be bored.

Kendall was hoping that though there wasn't an energem reading coming from this location, she could find something that would help her search, or at least something she could bring back to the museum. However, today just didn't seem to be her day.

After finishing up her water, Kendall headed back out to where she had been digging and picked up her tools. She brought them back to the truck but couldn't bring herself to call it a day just yet. Instead, she replaced her digging tools with her shovel, and wandered away from the dig site to look for someplace else. She wasn't sure what she would find, but if she saw something of interest it wouldn't hurt her to look.

She walked for a little bit, just admiring the view, really, until she noticed a little cave. She had been to this dig site hundreds of times before and never once knew of the cave. A little exploring wouldn't hurt, considering the Rangers knew she was out, knew when to expect her back at the museum, and she was still close enough to her truck that they would certainly be able to spot the cave if anything did happen.

She ventured inside, keeping her shovel close. She wasn't sure she was going to need it inside the cave. Then again, since meeting Keeper, a shovel had been her most useful tool in times of trouble. She walked until she reached what looked like the end of the cave. There was still some light coming in from the entrance, but it was getting pretty dark. Kendall reached into her pocket, where she had her phone on her, just in case, and turned on the light. She noticed a little tunnel. She glanced behind her, then back to the tunnel. Her curiosity about what lay on the other side couldn't be ignored. She was a scientist. Curiosity had led her to amazing discoveries. And though at times it had gotten her into a bit of trouble, the reward always outweighed the risk.

So Kendall let her curiosity lead her. She crawled through the tunnel and on the other side discovered a chamber. She shined her light around and was fascinated by the rock alone. She would need to come back with a real geologist. She was sure these rocks would tell a story.

This chamber wasn't where the cave ended, however. Kendall noticed more tunnels, these ones a little bigger than the one she passed through. They led down, beneath the surface. Kendall grew excited imagining what she could possible find. Surely there had to be something of interest to bring back to the museum all the way down here. So she kept going. By now, the light from the phone was all she had to help her see. She knew she would have to come back with her team one day soon to uncover what was really lying in this cave. For now, she would settle on just finding something extraordinary.

Five minutes of walking brought her far below ground. Kendall knew it was about time to turn back. She had no cell reception and wasn't sure if her Dino Com would be of much help to her in case she did run into trouble. She stopped walking, pointed her light back the way she came, then didn't move. Instead, she moved her light up and gasped.

Above her was a fossil. A complete fossil, from what she could tell. She shone the light on what appeared to the skull, and followed the spine all the way down to the tail.

"Plesiosaur," she whispered. She would recognize it anywhere. The long neck, the flippers, the needle-like teeth; this was a real discovery. Complete fossils were hard to find. This one was so detailed, so well preserved; surely it would bring in thousands of people to the museum. Surely it would impress even the greatest of paleontologists. While the thought of the success the fossil would bring made Kendall excited, it was what the fossil could possibly contain that really peaked her interest.

"There's got to be something here," she whispered, setting her phone down, shining its light directly up at the fossil so she could have a look around. That's when she saw something very faint glowing in the stomach region of the reptile. As she carefully tried to uncover it with her hand, she used the other to grab her Dino Com.

"Rangers, are you there?" she spoke into it. She got only static as a response and frowned. She lowered her hand, stopping her little dig to bang on her Dino Com. She knew reception wouldn't be great so far below ground, but she had designed the communicators to work most anywhere and in a variety of conditions. Even if it was fuzzy, she should have been able to get a response. "Rangers, can you hear me?"

Still, only static. Kendall grumbled, put her Dino Com back in her pocket and resumed trying to dig up the object that was glowing. It had to be an energem. She felt it in her bones.

"Yes!" she cried out when she finally dug it out. She damaged a bit of the ribs of the plesiosaur, but it was worth it. In her hand she held the purple energem. She clutched onto it tight, picked up her phone and her shovel and started to make her way out. She needed to move fast. She made her way back to the chamber, then crawled through the small tunnel that would take her to the opening of the cave. Once there, Kendall stopped to take a second to admire the energem. She had found it. She had a sixth energem in her possession.

She reached for her morpher again, wanting to call the Rangers to let them know to meet her in the lab. She had just been about to make the call when she heard something shifting at the front of the cave. She looked up, seeing Fury standing at her only exit. She took a step back, tucking her hand with the energem behind her back. She didn't take her eyes off the alien.

"I knew following you would pay off," Fury said. He held out his hand, "Give that to me."

"Give what?" Kendall asked, hoping that if she played dumb, Fury would believe her.

"The energem! I know you have it!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kendall shook her head. She tucked the energem in the back of her pants then showed Fury both open hands. "Nothing."

"You're challenging me?" Fury asked her. "You don't give that energem to me now, I'll take it from you."

"I'd like to see you try," Kendall said, though it was far from the truth. She couldn't take on Fury, especially alone. If he tried anything, he was bound to get his way. Fury knew this and took another step forward. Fearful, Kendall took a step back, bumping into the wall of the cave behind her.

"Hand it over, scientist," Fury growled. He took another step forward. Certain Fury wasn't just toying with her and that he really would take the energem at all costs, Kendall ducked down and crawled back through the tunnel. Fury would be too big to follow her through. She made it back to the chamber and turned around, glancing back the way she came. She could just barely make out Fury on the other side and knew he wasn't happy.

"Fine, if I can't get the energems, neither will the Rangers," he called out to her. Kendall backed away from the tunnel, certain Fury would try to blow a hole through the wall of the cave to get to her. If he did, again she would have nowhere to run. She grabbed her Dino Com. Fortunately, she wasn't too far into the cave to lose signals.

"Rangers, dig site, now!" she commanded and hoped they all heard and rushed over. Suddenly, the cave shook. Fury was doing as she expected. He was trying to blow a hole though the wall of the cave. Kendall managed to keep her balance, but noticed cracks forming along the sides and along the ceiling. Fury was smashing so hard against the rock it was beginning to give out.

"Shit, shit," Kendall muttered and rushed to the next tunnel. She hoped, if the chamber did collapse, she would be safe in the tunnels. But she didn't make it very far before the ground shook again. This time, chucks of rock fell from the roof and off the walls. Kendall fell to the ground, curled up in a ball and covered her head. She hoped to survive this, despite the scolding she would hear from the Rangers. Yet, all she could think about what the plesiosaurus. She could see it, feel it, practically. Somehow, she felt bonded to the creature.

Back at the entrance of the cave, Fury finally managed to blow the wall to pieces. But by doing so, he had caused the chamber behind the wall to cave in. Rocks, boulders, dirt, and dust fell before him. Fury stumbled backwards, leaving the cave before the entrance fell in on him too. Once out safely, he looked to where he had just been standing.

"No one could have survived that," he said, turning away to leave. He would send some Viviks down later to search for the energem. It had to be down there. And if the Rangers turned up before him, they would be too concerned with getting the scientist out, they wouldn't even think to look for any energems. "Perfect," he smiled to himself before disappearing.


	2. The Dig

It took longer than Kendall liked for the rocks to stop coming down, but eventually they did. She uncovered her head and quickly reached to her back, patting herself down not for injuries, but to make sure the energem was still tucked away safely. Unfortunately, she couldn't feel it. She pushed herself up into a seated position and searched the back of her pants, checking her pockets, reaching inside her pants but there was nothing there.

"Not for nothing," she muttered to herself as she pat the ground immediately around her. She didn't know where her cell phone had gone and that was her only source of light. Right now she was blind. "Please, don't let this be for nothing."

She pat the ground as far as she could reach, double, even triple checking every piece until she was sure there was no energem around her.

"Dammit!" she shouted, punching her fists into the ground and accidentally banging them on a sharp rock. It was then she became extremely away of the fact that she had been buried under what was surely tons of rock. She had lost the energem, but the fact that she was alive to be angry with herself about it was a miracle in itself.

-Dino-Charge-

"She said the dig site," Riley frowned, "You think she meant this one?"

Tyler parked his jeep as he and the Rangers hopped out, having a quick look around their usual site. Shelby nodded when she noticed the tent and a little ways from that was Kendall's truck.

"Yeah, right here," she nodded. "Ms. Morgan, you around?"

"Sound desperate," Koda pointed out as he held on tightly to his Dino Com. Kendall had called him and the Rangers demanding they join her at the dig site. The Rangers had heard the urgency in their voice and left their shifts in the cafe to reach her. However, there was no one around. "Trouble?"

"Big guy might be onto something," Chase nodded his head. "It's not like Kendall to wander off."

"Her tools are here," Tyler said after he finished inspecting her truck. "Packed up too. Looks like she was just about to head back."

"Maybe she's out of gas?" Shelby suggested before she noticed Koda starting to wonder, "Hey, where are you going?"

"Scent," Koda answered. The others looked to each other, then shrugged. Koda's senses were a lot more developed than theirs. If he ever said he heard, saw or smelled something, they had to believe him.

"Sometimes, he puts Rubic to shame," Riley teased as he and the others followed Koda away from the dig site. Suddenly, Koda started to run, prompting the Rangers to chase after him.

"What is it, Koda?"

"Fury," he growled and stopped directly in front of a pile of boulders. When the Rangers caught up to him, they weren't sure what to make of his discovery. Koda pointed, "We dig."

"For?"

"Hope Fury," Koda said. "Worried Kendall."

"You think Ms. Morgan's in there?" Riley frowned.

"There's not even a way in," Shelby shook her head. "How would she get under there? Why would she get under there?"

"Find out," Koda said and started to lift away some boulders. Tyler grabbed his arm quickly.

"Whoa, whoa. If someone is down there, just tossing rocks aside isn't going to help. What if we make this worse?"

"Worse how?" Shelby frowned. "This just looks like a pile of rocks to me."

"I move big rocks," Koda insisted. "You help or not?"

"I guess I won't have to go to the gym tonight," Chase shrugged his shoulders and carefully starting picking up some rocks from the pile and moving them away. Riley looked to the black Ranger quizzically.

"I've never seen you at the gym."

"Yeah, and after this, it's guaranteed you won't see me there tonight," Chase nodded.

-Dino-Charge-

Kendall knew she had bigger things to worry about than finding the energem. Getting out of the cave-in alive, for instance, should have been high on her list of priorities. However, there was no way for her to dig herself out. She had no idea how much rock was above her. If she moved even a single pebble, she risked burying herself even more. So she kept her mind focused on finding the energem to keep her distracted.

But no matter how hard she searched for it, it couldn't be found. Kendall wasn't sure how much time had passed, but she knew it had to be a while. She would start running low on air soon. In fact, she was already finding it a little harder to breathe.

"It must be down here," she whispered to herself, feeling the walls of her cave, imagining the energem was just on the other side. They were relatively strong. She wasn't worried about it being crushed by the weight, but if she doubted anyone being able to find her in time, she was sure no one would be able to find the tiny energem.

So it was up to her to try. It had to be near her. She couldn't have dropped it while running away. She took a risk, grabbing what felt like a loose rock and pulling it out. She thought she felt her little cave shift, but considering she was able to wonder whether or not she was still alive, she imagined she had survived.

"Careful," she told herself. "There's no rush. You'll find it when you find it. Simple as that."

She moved another rock and this time luck wasn't on her side. The rock, though it had been loose, had been supporting a bigger boulder. It came down. Kendall couldn't see where it had landed, but she could feel it. "Dammit!"

All things considered, she was lucky just the boulder had landed on her leg. She could have gotten herself killed. Then again, trapped like she was, a quick death seemed like the better choice. She had never imagined being buried alive, but she already knew she wasn't a fan. In a way, it seemed no matter what she did, she was dead anyways. Either she searched deeper for the energem and risked collapsing her little bubble, or she stay perfectly still until she ran out of air and suffocated.

"Fury can't get this energem," she told herself. She was pinned to the spot now that her leg was stuck under a boulder, but the wall was so close. She could reach out and pull on another loose rock. Dirt fell from above her, tricking her into thinking another boulder would fall and land on her head, but nothing of the sort happened. She was okay. She took a deep breath, taking a moment to plan her next move. She was dead anyway, but she still felt the need to be careful. Just in case.

Suddenly, more dirt started to fall on her. Dust filled up her little chamber, making it difficult to breathe. Kendall cursed her luck until she noticed a little light coming in from above. She screwed her eyes shut just as her name was called.

"I am never doubting that nose of yours again," she heard Shelby say just before she heard a loud grunt from Koda and suddenly the weight on her leg disappeared. Then she was pulled from her bubble and hugged tight.

"So scared," Koda said as he squeezed her. Kendall knew he was crushing her ribs, but it was her foot that hurt the most. When Koda tried to set her on her feet, she almost collapsed. He was fast enough to catch her and hold her up.

"That looks bad," Tyler said and pointed to her leg.

"What doing under rocks?" Koda asked her as he help her sit on the ground. Tyler grabbed her leg, lifting it up slightly as he looked at it while Riley headed towards the Jeep to grab the first aid kit. Kendall opened her eyes, slowly letting them adjust to the light again. She looked to the Rangers.

"There's an energem."

"Here?" Shelby frowned. "You mean you found one?"

"I had," Kendall nodded and heard Tyler hiss at her leg. She didn't need to ask him what he saw. She already knew it was bad.

"This Fury?" Koda asked her. "He hurt you?"

"He better not show his face around here again," Chase growled.

"We gotta get her back to the Jeep," Tyler said, looking to Koda. "She needs a doctor."

"There's an energem," Kendall shook her head and tried to get to her feet. She knew she needed to see a doctor, and she knew the sooner the better. But if they walked away, she would lose the energem for sure. "You need to keep digging..."

"No," Koda answered. "Help Kendall."

"I'm fine! But the energem..."

Koda wouldn't hear it. He lifted Kendall in his arms and started walking back to the Jeep. She sighed loudly.

"You're not listening to me! It's right there! I had it in my hand..."

"You were buried under rocks, Ms. Morgan," Shelby pointed out. "You're sure you didn't just dream it? You've scanned this site hundreds of times. We've dug around here dozens of times. There's no energems readings."

"But..."

"We'll get you clean up first."

Kendall rolled her eyes and looked up at Koda, "All the burgers you can eat if you put me down right now."

Koda shook his head.

"Burgers and sodas," she offered.

"Hospital. Doctor," Koda responded. He set her in the back of the Jeep. Kendall crossed her arms. Koda looked to her sadly then sighed.

"After doctor come back," he promised her. "Dig for energem. If make Kendall happy."

"We do it now, before Fury comes back," Kendall said. Chase shook his head.

"If he knows what's good for him, he won't come back."

Kendall groaned and leaned against the door of the Jeep, "Make friends," she rolled her eyes as Mrs. Fisher's words rang in her head, "They'll be good for you."

As Shelby buckled herself into the passenger seat, she overheard Kendall muttering to herself. She turned to Tyler, leaning in to whisper.

"Have the doctors check her head too."


	3. Pounding Headache

Kendall woke with a start not from the pain shooting up her leg, but from the nightmare she had just suffered. She had seen the PlesioZord fall into Fury's hands, forced to turn against the Rangers and the Earth against its wishes. Kendall felt its fear and pain as if it was her own. Waking up only to feel the pain in her leg seemed like a blessing compared to the pain of her nightmare.

"You okay," Koda, as expected, was immediately by her side. He had pulled up a chair next to her bed and refused to leave. "Leg fracture. In... um... hard band-aid."

Kendall looked down at the cast that covered the length of her leg. She knew she had to consider herself lucky. Just mere hours ago she had been trapped under hundreds, if not thousands of pounds of rock. Really, she should have been dead. Yet fate seemed to have another plan, leaving her with only a fracture leg and some very worried employees. She turned her attention to Koda, shooting him an apologetic look. Of everyone, she knew he worried about her the most. Though he was quickly adapting to his new way of life, he still relied on Kendall for many things. Losing her would be a great loss to himself.

"Did they say how long?"

"Six weeks," Koda answered. Kendall sighed. "But, um, Koda help you get around. Carry anywhere you need."

"Thanks, Koda."

"So, what were you doing, exactly?" Chase asked her, startling her. She had no idea the other Rangers were still in her room. "How'd you end up buried under all that dirt?"

"Digging," Kendall shrugged. She didn't want to reveal her true answer. She was a little embarrassed. She knew better than to go venturing through caves alone for this very reason. If she was hurt, it would be difficult for anyone to find her. Yet she had let her curiosity get the better of her, and ignored her own safety in exchange for a little adventure. It had almost gotten her killed.

"In a cave? Alone?" Riley frowned.

"There was an energem."

"You should have called," Tyler said. "We'd have gotten there as soon as possible."

"I..." Kendall didn't know what to say next. She hadn't explored the cave because she knew there would be an energem inside. She had done so out of curiosity. Yet when she had discovered the energem, the first thing she did was try to reach her team.

"Energem not worth losing you," Koda told her. "Lucky only leg break."

"Especially since we went back to check," Tyler said. "After the doctor told us there was no concussion, we figured what you said about the energem had to be true. But there was nothing there."

Kendall shook her head, "I had it in my hand. Just before the cave in."

"We checked," Riley said. "Around where we pulled you out and even a little deeper. There's no energem. Not even a trace."

"A plesiosaur fossil..."

"No sign of any energems or fossils or anything Ranger related," Shelby insisted. "You're absolutely sure you saw what you saw?"

"It was in my hand. The purple energem. I... I felt it."

"Felt it?"

"I can't explain it," Kendall said. "I just... I know I had it. Before Fury showed up, it was mine."

"Either way, now it's gone," Riley sighed.

"We have to go back. We have to look again. Before Fury..."

"There was nothing there. We checked," Tyler insisted to Kendall. "Whether you had an energem or not, it's gone now."

"We'll have to rediscover it, I guess," Shelby said. "At least we know the area it could be in. I mean, if Ms. Morgan had it, it's not like it grew legs and..."

Shelby stopped herself when, suddenly, Kendall grabbed her head and let out a soft cry of pain. Koda was up on his feet, unsure of how to help, but desperate to do anything. Chase also raced to the side of the bed.

"Kendall, you okay?"

Kendall couldn't explain her pain. Right now it was so bad, she couldn't talk, but even if she could, she wouldn't know what to say. It was a sharp pain, right in her brain. Yet the only thing she could think of to describe it was a plesiosaur. There was a plesiosaur in her head, begging to get out, yet unable to. When her headache didn't subside after several seconds, Riley raced out into the hallway to call for help. That was the last thing Kendall could remember before passing out.

-Dino-Charge-

Koda paced nervously in the hallways. He was waiting for news of any kind, as long as it was an update on Kendall. She really had him scared. Unfortunately, the doctors had been with her for hours and seemed to have no better idea of what could be bothering her than they did when she first came in.

He knew very little about modern medicine. In his time there wasn't much anyone could do to treat wounds or pain. It either went away on its own or the person died from it. Koda didn't know what a CT scan was or an MRI. However, he did know they were supposed to give him answers and he had none.

"What take so long?" Koda asked, turning to his teammates. They shrugged.

"The less they find, the better," Tyler said. "No news is good news."

"Want news," Koda insisted. "Want way to help Kendall."

"We all want to help," Chase said. "We'll figure this out. If nothing comes up on the scans, that's got to be a good thing."

Koda wasn't so sure. He looked up again when he saw Shelby and Riley walking over. They had gone to Kendall's lab, hoping she would have some records there on or her computer about her medical history. Anything they could find to help the doctor would be of use. Unfortunately, all they seemed to bring back was a couple of take out bags.

"Ms. Morgan's real secretive about her personal life," Riley shook his head and offered Koda a bag. "She doesn't even have an employee file."

"We did talk to Keeper, though," Shelby said, bringing the boys in a little closer. "He was waiting around the base. He said he was hoping we'd brought the purple energem with us."

"Purple?" Tyler frowned. "You mean the one Ms. Morgan was talking about?"

"It's been activated," Riley nodded his head. "Keeper said he feels the power."

"Activated, like bonded?" Chase asked then looked down the hall to Kendall's room. "Bonded to..."

"I don't believe it," Shelby shook her head. "I mean, it can't be bonded to Ms. Morgan. She's... well, Ms. Morgan. She makes the weapons and the morphers. She doesn't use them."

"And you're just a waitress," Tyler teased. Shelby rolled her eyes.

"I can't help it if I'm also Ranger material."

"Kendall strong," Koda insisted. "Make good Ranger."

"I'm not saying she'd be bad at it," Shelby shrugged. "I'm just saying... she's not who I pictured as our next Ranger."

"One problem," Riley said. "Ms. Morgan doesn't have the energem. She insisted we stay and look for it."

"It wasn't where she said it was," Tyler reminded him, "Maybe she had it, got whacked on the head and forgot which pocket she put it in."

"That would explain the head thing back there," Shelby nodded. Koda shook his head.

"No," he said. "No. Kendall not lose energem. Kendall make good Ranger!"

"We're not saying she wouldn't," Chase promised the caveman while giving him a comforting pat on the back. "We're just saying an energem no one's found has been activated."

"We've got to find it then," Tyler stated. "Before Fury or Sledge get to it. An energem in their hands would be bad news, but imagine what they could do with an energem that's already bonded to someone."

"What, like mind control?" Shelby asked.

"Let's hope not," Riley shook his head. "Personally, Ms. Morgan's the last person I want to see under mind control. She's got the access codes for our entire Ranger tech."

"All the more reason to get out there now," Tyler started to make his way out of the hospital and hoped the others would be right behind him. He heard a group following him, but felt he was short a teammate. When he turned around, he saw Koda hadn't moved, "Hey, we could use a hand with those rocks."

"Stay," Koda insisted. "Make sure Kendall alright."

"But the energem..."

"Don't care about energem," Koda said. "Care about Kendall. I look after her. You go."

"I'll stay with him," Chase stepped back, joining his blue teammate, "I'll translate the medical stuff for him so he doesn't freak. You go. Let us know if you find anything."

"It's just us, then," Tyler nodded and rushed out with Riley and Shelby close behind him. Chase gave Koda another pat on the back.

"She'll be fine, alright."

"Understand," Koda nodded. "Kendall have hard head. Just scared."

"Me too," Chase assured him. "Come on, let's go heckle those doctors. See if we can't speed up the process a little bit."


	4. Zords and Friends

"Here's some books and the remote for the TV."

"I don't need the remote. I need my laptop."

"Very funny," Chase shook his head and put the TV remote in Kendall's hand. "No work for you. The doctor said you need to take it easy."

"He also said there was nothing wrong."

"He said nothing came up," Chase reminded her. "He also said he'd like to keep you in hospital for more observations and tests. He never said there was nothing wrong."

"I do remember him saying there was nothing wrong with the machines," Kendall pointed out. "That if there was anything to find or worry about, they would have caught it. So, if there's nothing wrong with the machines and nothing wrong with me then..."

Kendall stopped herself and grabbed her head painfully. Chase just watched, waiting out the headache and hoping Kendall wouldn't pass out again. Then again, if she did, she would have to hear the chorus of " _I told you so"_ from the doctors and nurses who had urged her not to leave the hospital. Fortunately for her, the headache ceased after a moment. Chase looked to her smugly.

"Nothing wrong with you, huh?"

Nothing I can't figure out on my own," Kendall said. "I can run my own scans from my laptop..."

"Kendall, you were in a cave in. Your foot's broken; you've got these strange headaches. You need professionals. The others are still out looking for that purple energem signature. They'll find it. You need rest."

"Fury was there with me. He knows the purple energem is out there. If we don't get to it first..."

"We're working on it," Chase promised her. He grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and lay it over her. "You rest. At least for this afternoon. Maybe if you're good, I'll invite Cammy over and we can eat pizza and watch a movie or something."

Kendall rolled her eyes but ultimately accepted Chase's deal. She had been arguing back and forth with him since he had brought her home. He had already done that against his own wishes, she couldn't imagine him bending any further. She grabbed the book he had brought for her and opened it. Chase smiled as he let her go and walked to the kitchen. There, Koda was sitting at the table, playing mindlessly with his hands. Chase opened the fridge to make a snack.

"She's gonna be fine," he assured the blue Ranger.

"Doctors say she stay. She leave. That not fine," Koda said. Chase nodded his head. Koda was right.

"You can deny treatment," he explained. "And since the scans didn't find anything, it's not like there's much to keep Kendall in the hospital."

"But head..."

"We're watching her," Chase reminded him. "We're not going to leave her side. Anything goes wrong, we force her to go back."

"Kill Fury," Koda growled, clenching his fists. "Kendall not Ranger. Fury fight dirty."

"That's what makes him a bad guy," Chase nodded. "Look, if it makes you feel any better, next time Fury shows up, you have full permission to rip his head off. How does that sound?"

-Dino-Charge-

Riley wiped his brow and checked his watch. He had been searching the cave in site for hours with Tyler and Shelby and so far they had come up with no energem. A lot of bones, some interesting rock specimens, as well as a dead snake, but no energem.

"Maybe Fury does have it," he said. "I mean, we don't know when this cave in happened. He could have already dug it up."

"Keeper said the energem's bonded," Tyler said. "So, wouldn't that mean the Zord's been awakened?"

"Are you saying we should look for the Zord?"

"I'm saying, if Fury found the energem, wouldn't he have summoned the Zord already?"

"Maybe he doesn't know how?" Shelby suggested. "I was kind of winging it when I summoned the TriceraZord. And you didn't even know the T-Rex was yours when it first showed up."

"I felt a connection to Rexy," Tyler shrugged. "I just couldn't explain it."

"Well, there's nothing here," Riley shook his head. "No energem, no sign of energem, no nothing. I say we head back to the museum."

"The museum?" Shelby frowned.

"If there's an active energem out there, a scan's got to pick it up," Riley nodded. "We've got to try something. Anything."

"It's getting dark anyways," Tyler agreed. "We'll head back to the museum, see if there's anything we can do from there, and then call it a day."

-Dino-Charge-

Kendall hadn't intended on napping, yet she found herself waking up on her couch. The book she had been reading was resting on her chest, and the blanket Chase had given her was tucked around her comfortably. She felt warm. She felt safe. It was unnerving.

She threw off the blanket and sat up. She looked to her leg and to her dismay saw the cast. It meant the whole nightmare hadn't just been in her head. The missing energem was real.

"You haven't found anything?" Kendall heard Chase asked from in the kitchen, then glanced over to her coffee table. Her Dino Com was sitting there with a light flashing, indicating a conversation was taking place. She turned on the volume, keeping it low, but made sure not to activate the video. She didn't want the Rangers knowing she was eavesdropping.

"We dug until our arms fell off," Shelby answered. "There was nothing to find. Then we talked to Keeper. He's suggesting we look for the PlesioZord. If we find it, and if it's on our side, it might be able to lead us to the energem."

"Why haven't we done that before?" Chase asked. "With the Aqua Energem?"

"Whoever's holding the energem probably doesn't want to be found yet," Riley said. "The purple energem might be bonded to Kendall. If it is, she wants to find it. Until she's better, the PlesioZord is our best shot."

"So tomorrow you look for the PlesioZord, then?" Chase said.

"You? As in just us three. What are you and Koda going to do?" Tyler asked.

"Kendall leave hospital," Koda explained. "Want to go home. We take her."

"We're kind of the observation team," Chase said. "Koda's surprisingly good at the nurturing stuff..."

"Surprise?" Koda interrupted.

"Cave men aren't exactly portrayed as gentle," Chase reminded him, then continued his previous thought, "And I take care of the meds and meals."

"So Ms. Morgan's actually resting up?" Shelby asked. "You convinced the workaholic to put her research aside for the day and..."

"Her health comes first," Chase said. "Koda and I want to stay with her for a few days, at least until she's back on her feet and the headaches aren't as bad."

"Help if needed," Koda added. "But Kendall need us here."

"Alright. Take care of Ms. Morgan, then," Tyler said. "We'll keep you updated on the search for the PlesioZord. Hopefully, we have the Zord and the energem by this time tomorrow."

"Hopefully Fury doesn't already have his hands on it," Chase said. "Talk to you guys later."

The communication stopped and Kendall heard Chase and Koda moving around in the kitchen. She quickly set the communicator back on the coffee table, then pretended to still be asleep as the boys made their way to the living room.

"Still sleeping?" Koda asked in a whisper.

"The pills for her pain are pretty strong, mate," Chase told him. "She might be out for the night."

"That good thing?"

"When she's asleep, she's not in pain," Chase said. "That's a very good thing."

Kendall heard the bottle of her medication shaking as Chase moved in closer. She heard him dump a couple out, then set them down along with what sounded like a glass of water.

"We'll leave these here, in case she wakes up," he told Koda. "She'll take them if she needs them. But remember, these are for Kendall, not you."

"Understand," Koda said. "Not candy."

"Right," Chase said. Kendall then felt him very gently lifting her leg, then setting it back down again, in a more comfortable position on the pillows that would keep it propped up for the night. "You take the bed. I'll stay here tonight."

"You take bed," Koda insisted. "I no mind sleeping on floor. Better than rocks back home."

"I know you don't mind, but with everything going on, I want to be close. If she wakes up with a headache or her foot hurts or something, I'll be able to handle it faster."

"Faster better," Koda said. "Kendall in less pain."

"Exactly," Chase said. "And tomorrow, you'll help me with breakfast. Do you know Kendall's favourite breakfast food?"

"Uh, once promised to make Koda waffles," Koda said. "Kendall say she like them and I like them too."

"We'll make waffles, then. It'll cheer her up."

"Cheer is happy, right?"

"Right," Chase said. "So you take the bed. I'll sleep on the floor. Then tomorrow, we'll get up, we'll make Kendall waffles. She'll be happy, and that will help her feel better."

"Okay," Koda said. Before he walked out, Kendall heard him come closer. He tucked the blanket around her again, making sure to keep her covered and warm. Then he left for the bedroom. Chase, meanwhile, lay himself down on the floor. Since Kendall had most of the better pillows with her on the couch to keep comfortable, Chase had to settle for a tiny decorative pillow for his head and he used his own sweatshirt as a blanket. Kendall peeked with one eye, just to see how he was going to make himself comfortable for the night. His sweatshirt barely did anything to cover him, yet Chase didn't complain once, despite believing Koda to be out of earshot and Kendall to be sound asleep.

Kendall shut her eye and a smile appeared on her lips. Koda and Chase, at least, were good friends.


	5. Aches, Pains and Fishing Rods

"The plesiosaur is a marine reptile," Shelby stated as she led Tyler and Riley out of the museum. They were on their way to search for the PlesioZord and Shelby figured the best way to start the search was to look in places where the plesiosaurs were known to live. "We should start at the harbour."

"So, why exactly did you bring bathing suits?" Tyler asked, lifting his backpack onto his shoulders. He liked being prepared for any situation, but Shelby had really packed for anything.

"The plesiosaur is a fully marine reptile," Shelby shrugged. "What if we need to get in the water?"

"Is that the same reason you wanted to bring fishing rods?" Riley frowned as he tried to find a way to carry the rods without taking out someone else walking by. "You plan on catching a Zord with regular fishing rods?"

"You never know. Weirder things have happened."

"Name one thing weirder than catching an extinct reptile species in Zord form with a regular old fishing rod?" Riley challenged her. Shelby pretended not to hear him. She couldn't think of anything right now that did seem weirder, but she knew there had to be something they had experienced that would make this whole trip seem normal.

"You've both got your energems, right? The Zord might be able to trust us more if it knows we're on the same team."

"I think it's going to trust the person who is bonded to the energem," Riley said. "Isn't that how this works?"

"We don't know for sure who that person is."

"Ms. Morgan's a good guess," Tyler said. "She is the last person to see the energem."

"You really think Ms. Morgan's Ranger material?" Shelby crossed her arms over her chest and turned to the red Ranger. "She's our tech expert. The woman behind the scenes."

"You're a waitress," Riley reminded her.

"It pissed you off when Ms. Morgan underestimated you," Tyler said. "Shouldn't you be the bigger person here? Rise above... whatever's between you two and believe in her."

"I can be the bigger person, can't I?" Shelby said, smirking confidently. Riley rolled his eyes and chuckled as he leaned into Tyler.

"It's not that hard to be bigger than Ms. Morgan."

Tyler playfully nudged Riley and the boys continued to follow Shelby out to the harbour. It wasn't very busy on this day. The cloud covering the sky looked rather dark, keeping people away from outdoor activities. It meant the museum, where they were supposed to be working, was bound to be busier, but right now the Rangers had more important things to do. Shelby stood at the end of the pier, looking out at the water.

"Now what?" she asked the boys.

"Is there a call or something we can make?" Tyler teased. "Anyone know the mating sounds of the plesiosaur?"

"If it's just recently been awakened, it's probably getting to know it's environment," Riley suggested. "Maybe we just wait for it to make an appearance?"

"Or we borrow a boat," Shelby said and pointed to a motor boat. A little ways away from the boat was a rental shack. "Anyone bring any cash?"

-Dino-Charge-

"You went exploring alone?" Cammy asked as she sat across from Kendall, eating her lunch off the coffee table. Chase and Koda had invited her over and Cammy had been more than willing to visit once she heard Kendall had broken her leg.

"You know the saying, curiosity killed the cat?" Chase said, then pointed to Kendall, "Meet the cat."

"It's not something I usually do," Kendall insisted. "But I wasn't ready to call it a day, the cave seemed unexplored and something was calling to me. I had to check it out."

"Alone?" Cammy frowned.

"It wasn't my finest moment," Kendall said. "And not that I'm defending the decision, but I did stumble upon something important."

"Important enough to risk your life?" Cammy asked. "Was it so special that, if you died, I would feel better knowing you had stumbled upon it?"

"Kid asks good questions," Chase commented.

"I found a plesiosaur fossil. A complete fossil. Head to toe, all bones accounted for."

"So?"

"All bones, teeth, and an energem."

Cammy's eyes widened and suddenly her scolding demeanour vanished. She looked to Kendall with excitement.

"You found the purple energem? You're the purple Ranger?"

"I had it in my hands. I was just about to leave too. That's when Fury showed up. Had it not been for him, my exploration would have been a success. He demanded the energem. I wouldn't give it up. I couldn't afford to. He caused the cave in."

"And Kendall lost the energem," Chase finished up the story. Cammy, hearing this, smacked her forehead.

"So, you almost die and don't even keep the energem in the process? Are you at least a Ranger? Are you going to start kicking monster butt? Can I start telling people my favourite Ranger is the..."

"I lost the energem, Cammy," Kendall shook her head. "We don't know what's happened to it or if it's even bonded to someone."

"Keeper says it has," Chase told her. "You're the only logical explanation."

"When I bond," Koda started. "I see stegosaur in head. Speak to me."

"Same with me," Chase nodded. "Only, you know, with the parasaurolophus instead."

"Does the plesiosaur speak to you?" Cammy looked up to Kendall hopefully. Kendall looked down at her leg, hesitating to answer. Chase and Koda, who already had their assumptions about the purple energem, leaned in a little closer, anxious to see what Kendall would say.

"My headaches. I... I can't explain it but every time they come up, the plesiosaur comes to mind," Kendall looked to Cammy, then up to her team, "I did just find a complete fossil and the energem before the cave in. It could mean nothing..."

"Or it could mean something," Chase said. Cammy had an excited look on her face.

"You're bonded?"

"I..." Kendall was about to answer when the communicator went off. Koda picked his up quickly, then looked to Chase.

"Rangers calling," he said. "Danger."

"They need us?"

Koda gave a little nod, "We help. Cammy..."

"I'll watch Kendall," Cammy smiled. Koda thanked her quickly before rushing off, with Chase not far behind. Kendall waited until they were out of her apartment before reaching forward to grab her own communicator. Cammy was one step ahead of her, though, and snatched it from the table before Kendall could get a finger on it.

"You need to rest," the little girl told her. "Even if you are a Ranger, you can't fight with a broken leg."

"Cammy, I want to check up on things. That's my job."

"You're supposed to be getting better," Cammy shook her head. "That's your job right now."

"This is the fate of the world, Cam."

"Well, the world's got to wait for your leg to get better."

"Cammy, give me the communicator."

"No."

"Camille Holt, the fate of the world is at stake. Hand over _my_ communicator, now."

Cammy sighed as she reluctantly passed over the Dino Com to Kendall, "You didn't need to full name me."

Kendall shook her head, activated the communicator, then reached forward to grab her laptop. She connected the communicator's signal to the laptop to see where the Rangers were currently needed. Cammy noticed a deep frown form on her face.

"The ocean?"

"Huh?" Cammy walked around the coffee table and sat next to Kendall, checking her screen. "How do they fight on the ocean?"

"This is... incredible," Kendall said, smiling slightly, confusing Cammy. "The energy signatures are off the charts! There's something big down there."

"And that's something to be happy about?"

"It's possibly Zord energy," Kendall typed rapidly on her computer, bringing up analyses and charts and pages of information that left Cammy baffled. She was about to ask Kendall what it all meant when Kendall suddenly stopped typing, grabbed her head with both hands and let out a pained scream. Cammy looked to her in horror.

"Kendall...?"

Kendall didn't answer. Cammy didn't know what to do. Chase had mentioned something about headaches, but Cammy hadn't been listening. She was just a kid. She didn't think she would have to take on something so serious by herself. At least, not again.

"Kendall, please don't die," Cammy said as she threw herself off the couch and picked up Kendall's cell phone. She didn't know her pass code. Luckily, she didn't need to. There was the option for an emergency call. Cammy immediately pushed the button, and then dialled 9-1-1.

"9-1-1, what's your location?"

"Kendall's house," Cammy answered immediately, never taking her eyes off Kendall, hoping the headache would pass, but seeing it getting worse by the second. "I need an ambulance! Quick, hurry! She's hurting a lot!"

"Sweetheart, I know this is scary, but I need you to give me a specific location."

"Um..." Cammy looked around the apartment. She knew she had to give the operator an address quick, but she didn't know where Kendall lived. Then she remembered bringing Kendall's mail in when her parents dropped her off. Chase had put the mail on the counter for Kendall to look through when she was feeling better. Kendall's address needed to be there.

"2478 Cedar Road, apartment 1507."

"Alright, the ambulance is on the way. I'll stay with you until they get here, okay? Can I get your name?"

"I'm Cammy," she answered. "I'm eight, but I've done this before. Last time, you guys were too slow. This time, you can't be! You have to help her!"

"We're going to do everything we can, Cammy. You're being very brave. Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"It's Kendall," Cammy said, looking to Kendall worriedly. "She broke her leg and now she's got a really bad headache. The guys just left and I'm all alone and I don't know what to do."

"Is Kendall awake?"

Cammy looked over. Kendall was doubled over. By now, her laptop had fallen to the floor while she rocked back and forth, clutching her head in pain. Cammy nodded.

"Very. She's in a lot of pain. You have to get here fast!"

"Is Kendall responsive?" the operator asked. "Cammy, when you talk to her, does she answer?"

"She can't answer! She's too busy dying!" Cammy shouted, then dropped the cell phone and sat next to Kendall. She put her arms around her, holding her. "You have to be okay. You can't die. Please, don't leave me."


	6. Destroyed, Not Gone

By the time Chase and Koda got to the harbour, the other Rangers' signals were still coming from over the water. Koda ran to the beach as fast as he could, hoping to find a way to get to his friends before anything seriously bad happened. Chase was right on his heels, ready to do his part, but stopped when he noticed something in the water.

"Koda," he called, pointing out to the ocean. Suddenly, something large jumped out of the water. Chase looked on, wide eyed as he and Koda both realized what it was.

"Plesio," Koda breathed, and Chase nodded his head to confirm. Just then, Tyler, Shelby and Riley dropped from the sky. They were soaking wet and groaning in pain, but they were still morphed. As far as Chase and Koda were concerned, that was a good sign.

"What's going on out there?" Chase asked, offering his hand to help Riley up. Koda pulled Shelby and Tyler to their feet. The red Ranger shrugged his shoulders and removed his helmet.

"We were just out, boating, checking out the energy signature," he explained. "When suddenly..."

"It's gone mad," Shelby pointed to the water as the PlesioZord jumped out again. "It attacked us! We didn't even do anything!"

"It's attacking?"

"Stinger?" Koda asked. Riley shook his head.

"There's no way Sledge or Fury would try that again. It didn't work out for them the first time."

"Not for long, at least," Shelby rolled her eyes. "Besides, we defeated that monster."

"You'll need the Zords," Keeper announced and the Rangers turned around to see him walking towards them on the beach. "The PlesioZord is out of control. We must stop it."

"And by stop it, you mean...?" Chase frowned. Keeper looked to Chase, then out to the water.

"Destroy it."

"It's a Zord!" Shelby cried out. "It's supposed to be on our team!"

"Yeah," Riley agreed. "We need it to save the Earth."

"Like this, the PlesioZord will do more harm than good," Keeper said. Tyler shook his head.

"Keeper, there's got to be another way."

"I'm afraid not," Keeper shook his head. "Do what you need to stop the PlesioZord..."

"What about the energem?" Riley asked. "What happens to it if we destroy the dinosaur it's bonded to."

"The energem is what the name implies," Keeper said. "If we destroy the PlesioZord, we risk losing the purple energem but..."

"Losing? You mean you've found it?" Tyler asked. Keeper shook his head.

"Kendall has found it."

"Ms. Morgan can't walk."

"But Kendall knows the approximate location. If we destroy the Zord, that may no longer be the case."

"We'll destroy the energem?"

"You cannot destroy energy. This energem has survived millions of years of disasters, it will survive one more. We will discover the purple energem again. Right now, we need to stop the PlesioZord doing any harm to the city or itself. The PlesioZord needs your help."

"Help? I thought you said we needed to destroy it."

"It too will find a way to survive. Don't hold back, Rangers. Use your Zords."

"But... Kendall?" Koda frowned. "What happen to Kendall if...?"

Keeper didn't answer. He didn't stick around long enough to hear the entire question, vanishing in a puff of smoke before the Rangers. Koda clenched his fists then shook his head as he looked out at the water.

"Can't do. Can't take risk," he turned to Chase. "This Kendall's."

"We don't know that for sure, mate," Chase shrugged. "She found it. She also found the pink energem."

"Can't do it," Koda insisted. He dropped into the sand, looking out at the water. Chase looked to him sympathetically. He understood Koda's refusal. Chase himself didn't want to risk any harm coming to the Zord for fear of what it would mean for Kendall if she had bonded to it. However, as he looked out at the water, as the PlesioZord thrashed around, crying out, he knew something would have to be done.

"Para-Raptor?" Chase turned to Tyler and Riley. "We'll stop this thing?"

"You're sure?" Tyler asked. Chase shook his head.

"No, but something needs to be done."

"Chase..." Koda looked up. Chase put his hand on the blue Ranger's shoulder.

"Hope it works," he said, then gave a nod to Tyler and Riley that it was now or never. As they summoned the Megazord and took a few steps out into the water to challenge the PlesioZord, Shelby and Koda walked away. They needed to get far enough so they could watch the battle without finding themselves on the bottom of the Megazord's foot. Shelby took Koda's hand as the fight began.

"Keeper seems to think this is right," she assured the blue Ranger. "And we trust him, right?"

"Trust Kendall," Koda said.

"Yeah, I guess that's the case for me too," Shelby nodded. Koda squeezed her hand when the PlesioZord took a hard punch. Shelby sighed.

"We've got to do this," she told him. "And Ms. Morgan, she'll be fine. I mean, if she was bonded, the PlesioZord would be under control right now, right?"

Koda shrugged his shoulders and turned away again as the Megazord picked up the PlesioZord, then smashed it down onto the beach.

"Think Kendall feel this?" Koda asked. Shelby shrugged.

"I hope not. I mean, I get a bit winded after a long Megazord battle, but it's the one that takes the beating not me. So it's got to be like that for her. If she's even bonded."

"Kendall make great Ranger," Koda turned to Shelby. He needed to take his eyes off the fight. Instead of watching his friends destroy the Zord, he would talk to Shelby.

"I guess we'll never know."

"Already know," Koda insisted. "Kendall smart. Kendall strong. Make great Ranger."

"Hey, she doubted me," Shelby put her hands up. "It's only fair I get to doubt her. Besides, Koda, wouldn't this be safer for her? Wouldn't you like it better if she wasn't a Ranger?"

"Why?" Koda frowned. "Fight with Kendall."

"Exactly. She'll be on the battle field with us. Viviks, monsters, Sledge, Fury, they'd come after her. She's safer in her lab, right? Wouldn't we all be safer in the lab?"

"Didn't think that way," Koda said. "Just think, if Kendall Ranger, and Fury attack her again, she protect herself. No more cave in."

"I... I didn't think of it _that_ way," Shelby said. Koda looked her in the eyes.

"Rangers, family."

"Yeah, Koda. We're kind of like a family."

"Kendall family."

"Uh, sure..."

"If Kendall Ranger, like us, maybe Kendall feel like family. Not uh... excluded."

"She's not excluded," Shelby shook her head. "She's on the team. She made the team! Koda, without her..."

"Different," Koda pulled his energem out from behind his shirt. Shelby sighed, reached into her pocket and held her own. She looked down at it, then nodded.

"Oh..." Shelby looked up again and saw, over Koda's shoulder, that the battle was over. The PlesioZord laid half in the water, sparking considerably before suddenly bursting, leaving the Megazord as the only thing standing.

"Monster extinct?" Koda sighed. Shelby shook her head.

"You heard Keeper," she said. "The PlesioZord will find a way. And you can't destroy an energem. It'll be fine. It'll work out."

"And Kendall?"

"We'll take care of that," Shelby promised. "Let's get the others and head back, alright?"


	7. A Hospital Trip

Chase knocked on the door to Kendall's apartment. The rest of the Rangers were behind him, just as eager as he to see what waited for them on the other side. On Keeper's orders, they had beaten the PlesioZord. It had awakened after Kendall claimed she had discovered the Purple energem. However, when the Rangers went to find it, they found it out of control. Keeper said all they could do was destroy it. He had promised everything would work itself out. The Rangers could only hope that he was right.

However, a lost Zord and missing energem was no longer their main concern. They had reason to believe Kendall had bonded with the energem and therefore the Zord. And they had no idea what would happen to an owner if the Zord was destroyed. They were hoping it was nothing. Maybe she would be tired, like they were after a rough battle. However, they dreaded destroying the Zord meant killing Kendall.

Chase didn't know why he knocked. Kendall, with her broken leg, couldn't answer the door, and she certainly wouldn't ask Cammy to do so alone. So Chase reached into his pocket, pulling out the key he had swiped on his way out. He opened the door himself.

"Kendall?" he called. "Cammy?"

He and the Rangers walked to the couch, where Kendall was supposed to be resting. However, she wasn't there. Her laptop, though, was on the floor. Chase found this odd as he picked it up. Koda started to look around the apartment. He wasn't sure how, but maybe Kendall had walked herself to bed.

"You're sure this is where you left Ms. Morgan?" Shelby asked, taking a quick look around.

"Pretty positive," Chase nodded. "Kendall? Cammy? Are you home?"

"Where else could they be?"

"You did leave her with an eight year old nurse," Riley pointed out, then picked up Kendall's cell phone. "Maybe she called her parents. Or Cammy's parents, or..."

Riley trailed off when he realized what he was holding in his hands. Then he looked to Chase, who was still holding Kendall's laptop. Before anything could be said, Shelby cleared her throat. The boys all turned to look to her, seeing she had Kendall's Dino Com in her hand.

"Okay, she didn't take any of these with her?" Tyler pointed to the laptop, the cell phone and the Dino Com. At the same time, Koda rushed out of Kendall's bedroom in a panic.

"Gone!"

"She's got a broken leg, she can't have just walked off," Shelby shook her head. Chase raced out of the apartment and started banging on the next door over. A woman answered. Chase didn't bother introducing himself.

"Kendall Morgan, you know her, right?"

"She's one door over, sweet cheeks," the woman pointed to Kendall's door. Chase shook his head.

"No, yes, I mean... I know that. She's been home sick today and... my friends and I, we were supposed to take care of her and, she's not home."

"She's out," another neighbour said, stepping out of his apartment. He looked a little grumpy. Not that Chase cared for that.

"Out?" he asked. The woman neighbour waved him off.

"Oh, don't listen to him. He's been a grouch for years now. He wants everyone to leave so he can get the whole floor to himself."

"Peace and quiet, more like it," the man spit back. "If you could keep those cats under control, maybe I'd..."

"You said Kendall went out," Chase interrupted. He didn't care for neighbour fights right now. "Where did she go? How did she leave? Did she have a little girl with her?"

"A girl, paramedics, a gurney," the neighbour nodded. "Screamed the whole way out."

"What?" the Rangers gasped.

"Ambulance took her away not even an hour ago," the neighbour nodded. The woman, as well as the Rangers, seemed shocked.

"Poor thing," she said. "Do you know what's wrong with her?"

"No. And do I care? No. Now, if you could all stop your yapping, Jeopardy is on," the man said before slamming the door. The Rangers looked to each other in concern before they all ran to the elevator.

-Dino-Charge-

Cammy sat just outside the hospital. She was sure a nurse or orderly or someone inside was looking for her. She had been supposed to wait in the cafeteria. Actually, she had been supposed to tell the nurse who her parents were so they could be reached. Cammy didn't want to do either. She didn't want to wait in the cafeteria for news, nor did she want her parents.

She wanted Kendall. She wanted to know Kendall would be alright. Having her parents at the hospital wouldn't make a difference. They weren't doctors, they couldn't help.

Suddenly, a jeep drove by. Speeding down the street into any parking spot it could find. Cammy recognized it immediately and rushed over to greet the five people who came out of it.

"I'm sorry!" she cried out, running straight to Koda for a hug. "She just... she had a headache and it..."

"You could have left us a note!" Chase shouted, pulling her away from Koda and glaring down at her. "We were freaking out! Anything could have happened to her, to you!"

"I..."

"You can read and write, can't you?" Chase continued to yell. "How long does it take to leave a note saying you're at the hospital? The hospital!"

"But... but..."

"We had to find out from the..."

"Stop it!" Koda shouted, shoving Chase into the pavement and standing between him and Cammy. "No yell! Little girl!"

"Yeah, Chase," Riley shook his head. "Who cares if she left a note or not. She's just a kid."

"She got Ms. Morgan to the hospital," Shelby agreed. "That's more than enough!"

"I'm sorry," Cammy muttered to Chase. The black Ranger looked to the little girl, then shook his head and let his muscles relax a bit. He sat up.

"No, I'm sorry, Cammy. I'm just... We're all just scared."

"Me too!"

"We had to destroy the PlesioZord," Chase explained. "If Kendall's bonded to it, we weren't sure what to expect and... My head just went to the wrong place."

"Not really," Cammy looked down at her feet. "Kendall got a really bad headache. Super bad! She was screaming and crying and holding her head and rocking back and forth and... I just, I called the hospital! I didn't know what else to do!"

"You did the right thing," Chase assured her. He got to his feet, then took Cammy in his arms, hugging her tight.

"Where Kendall now?" Koda asked. Cammy shrugged her shoulders.

"They said I had to wait. They won't let me see her. They just keep asking me how to reach my parents."

"They aren't here?" Tyler asked. Cammy shook her head.

"I don't want them!" she shouted. "I want Kendall!"

"We'll figure something out, alright?" Chase promised her. He set her back on her feet, then took her hand as he and the Rangers walked inside the hospital. Chase approached the front desk.

"I'm here for Kendall Morgan..."

"You're going to have to wait here," the woman behind the desk said. "A doctor will be out as soon as he can to give you an update."

The woman then leaned forward, looking to Cammy before picking up the phone, "I think I found your kid..."

"My kid," Chase corrected. "I'm her father."

Behind Chase, Tyler, Koda, Riley and Shelby looked to each other in confusion. Chase continued.

"She's really worried about Kendall. So if there's anything to know..."

"The doctor will tell you himself," the woman insisted, then pointed to the chairs, "Until then, you can all have a seat and wait."

"You'll let us know..."

"As soon as there's something to know," the woman continued to point to the chairs, so Chase walked over and took a seat, pulling Cammy up on his lap. His teammates joined him.

"You're Cammy's father?"

"Just so they'd stop asking for her parents," Chase answered Riley.

"They should be here," Tyler insisted. Cammy shook her head.

"I want to stay with Kendall," she said. "I want to know as soon as she's okay."

"They'll understand that."

"They'll make me wait at home," Cammy said. "I don't want to wait at home. I want to be here!"

"We'll tell your parents you're staying the night with Kendall," Chase said, then gestured to Riley to give Cammy Kendall's phone. "Hopefully, by then, we'll know something."


	8. Ten Energems, One Kendall

Kendall opened her eyes slowly. She thought she would be assaulted by the light. Last she remembered it had been day time. However, the room was bathed in darkness save for some city lights shining through her window and the screens from various machines around the room. Thanks to those soft lights, Kendall could quickly make out she was in the hospital. It was then the pain came flooding back to her, as she remembered the reason for being admitted. Her heart started to race, not with concern for herself, but for Cammy. The poor girl had been the only one with her at the time and had been forced, on her own, to call for the ambulance. Kendall could barely remember anything but the splitting headache, but could faintly recall Cammy crying.

She looked down, seeing the little girl sleeping in a chair next to her bed. Her head was resting on the mattress while Cammy held on to Kendall's arm. Kendall smiled, gently squeezed Cammy's hand, but let her sleep. Then she looked around the room. She expected someone to be with Cammy, but was surprised to find all five Rangers in different corners of the room, passed out. Shelby had taken up the second chair and was using Tyler's jacket as a blanket. Tyler was sleeping next to her on the floor, propped up by the wall. Chase was seated under Cammy on the chair by Kendall's bed. It seemed he had let the little girl sit on his lap and passed out at some point during the night. Koda lay on the floor. He seemed the most comfortable of everyone. Then there was Riley, who was also asleep, but he was on his feet and leaning against the wall. Kendall wasn't sure how he hadn't fallen over yet.

It baffled her to see them all here. She had to assume that, once they found out, they would be worried. However, she never expected them to stay with her, in her hospital room, for what was surely going to be an uncomfortable night. She didn't expect them to risk waking up in the morning with stiff necks and backs just to be by her side when she woke up. What were they up to? What had happened while she had been out?

Suddenly, Cammy twitched. A few times of having Cammy stay late on Fridays meant Kendall had seen the little girl do this in her sleep before. Kendall wasn't worried about it, but the sudden movement startled Chase right out of his sleep as he quickly grabbed onto Cammy, worried she would fall right off his lap. When he realized she was still asleep, and still safe and sound where he had left her, he breathed a sigh of relief. Then he checked on Kendall, and jumped again when he found her awake and looking right at home.

"Don't do that," he whispered, shaking his head.

"I can knock myself out again, if that's what you'd like," Kendall suggested. Chase shook his head.

"Please, no. You had us all worried sick!"

"That explains it," Kendall looked around the room again. "Somewhat. What's everyone doing here?"

"Making sure you're going to be alright."

"Am I?"

"The doctors don't know what's wrong with you. We can't tell if that's good or bad."

"When is it ever good?"

"We destroyed the PlesioZord today," Chase said. Kendall frowned deeply as she sat up.

"What?"

"Keeper's suggestion. It was out of control, he said it was the only option."

"It's never an option!" Kendall whispered loudly, shaking her head. "Chase, destroying a Zord... we don't know what kind of repercussions that could have on the energem, the Ranger it's bonded to, on the..."

"Yeah, we had to take a big risk," Chase nodded his head. "None of us really wanted to do it. But the PlesioZord, it really was out of control. So far, it was just in the ocean, but it was thrashing around and... it was only a matter of time before it caused a tidal wave that wiped out the entire city. Keeper said the energem would find a way to survive, and the Zord would too so we... we had to try."

"Good grief," Kendall shook her head, threw off her blankets, then realized she was stuck. Her head was no longer pounding but her leg was still stuck in a cast. She sighed, "Did you bring my laptop?"

"Kendall, you're not getting back to work."

"You destroyed a Zord, Chase! You saved the city, and that's admirable, but you have no idea the risks you took."

"It worked out," Chase nodded his head. He gently lifted Cammy off his lap, sat her down in the chair without waking her then walked over to the other side of the bed to keep Kendall from trying to get up. "You're bonded to the purple energem. At least, I hope."

"I..."

"But we had to destroy the Zord. Keeper's not sure what that does to the bond..."

"And that's working out?" Kendall frowned. "Well, gee, I'd love to hear what a plan of yours looks like when everything goes wrong."

"You're alive," Chase told her. "Keeper was vague. He wouldn't tell us what would happen to you if we destroyed the PlesioZord. He just insisted it needed to be done. Then he does that thing where he disappears and leaves us with the heavy lifting. We were terrified that something would happen to you."

Chase pointed across the room, "Koda refused to do it. He refused to fight. I've never seen him that scared before."

"But everyone else just..."

"It's the hardest thing we've ever done," Chase interrupted her, before she got the wrong impression. "Tyler, Riley and I... we almost didn't do it."

"You shouldn't have! This is a Zord, Chase!"

"It's just a Zord, Kendall! We'll find more! And we'll find the energem, wherever it is. We'll get all the energems, with your help. But right now, the city is safe. The people we're protecting are safe. You wanted that, right?"

"Of course, Chase. But you did this for me. You destroyed a Zord for me. You cannot do that!"

"All that matters right now is that you're okay," Chase told her. "That you'll be okay. The doctors can't find anything that would be giving you these headaches. They looked for hours. I don't think they'll find anything."

"Chase..."

"I believe you bonded with the energem. That's why you were seeing plesiosaurs just before we ran. I believe the purple energem wanted to choose you."

"Me?"

"But that didn't work out. Something went wrong. That's why the PlesioZord was out of control. That's why you had those headaches. It's not the cave in."

"You don't think the bonding worked? Like I'm not good enough?"

"Fury interrupted," Chase shook his head. "He's the reason for this. So believe me, when he shows his face again, if he's ever stupid enough to do it, we'll make sure he regrets ever looking your way."

Kendall looked down at her blankets. Chase took her hands and smiled at her.

"For now, we're all just glad you're okay. We can find the energems another time. We can take them from Sledge and Fury if we have to," Chase then gestured around the room to the Rangers, "We can't find a new you."

Suddenly, Cammy trembled again. This time, it was strong enough to wake her up. She jumped in the chair as her eyes shot open and immediately filled with tears.

"Kendall!"

"Right here," Kendall told her as she leaned back into bed. Chase raced around, picked Cammy up from the chair and lay her down gently next to Kendall before she really started to panic. Cammy buried herself in Kendall's arms.

"I thought you were dead," she whispered sadly. Kendall shook her head and kissed the top of Cammy's.

"Far from it," she answered. Cammy looked up.

"They destroyed it. They destroyed the PlesioZord and they were scared it would kill you! And the headaches and..."

"Everything is fine now. I'm fine," Kendall assured her. Cammy hugged her tight.

"I called 9-1-1," she told Kendall. "I told them they had to hurry up."

"Thank you."

"I didn't want to lose you."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Yes, she's got that cast," Chase teased. "She won't be going anywhere, or doing much of anything except hanging out with you, watching TV and movies and getting a lot of rest."

Kendall glared at Chase. She had work she needed to do. But then Cammy nestled in closer to her, content with the idea of taking a few peaceful days. Kendall sighed, kissed the top of her head again, then nodded her head.

"I could use a few days off."


End file.
